


Not Just Another Birthday

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really said anything about the day. Didn't think it was that important. Just another day on the calendar. Another year gone full of violence and death and pain with a few fleeting moments of happiness. There was no reason to celebrate and no reason to even care aside from Sam's usual Happy Birthday Dean. But apparently no one had explained that to his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Dean's Birthday

He never really said anything about the day. Didn't think it was that important. Just another day on the calendar. Another year gone full of violence and death and pain with a few fleeting moments of happiness. There was no reason to celebrate and no reason to even care aside from Sam's usual  _Happy Birthday Dean_. But apparently no one had explained that to his angel. He'd woken up, went to the bathroom and then shuffled down the hallway to start breakfast. His eyes still blurry from sleep, hair messed up and robe hanging open. Dean's bare feet barely made a sound as he walked to the kitchen. The bunker was silent and he was secure in the knowledge that everyone inside was safely tucked away.

Dean moved through the kitchen with practiced ease. Preparing breakfast and humming to himself as the coffee pot clicked off. Grinning he grabbed a cup and filled it, took a drink, before resuming his task. He was so focused on his task that he failed to notice he wasn't alone. It wasn't until he turned to start putting things on plates that he noticed the other occupant of the kitchen. Castiel had taken to wearing different outfits and today it appeared as though the angel had ended up with one of Dean's shirts. An old band t-shirt that had his lips quirking and amusement flashing in his eyes. "Mornin, Cas. Nice shirt."

"Happy Birthday, Dean." the words startled him and the hunter blinked. Watched as Castiel got to his feet before taking the pan from him to finish up the task of plating breakfast. The angel's movements were far more easy and Dean found himself frozen as he watched. It was obvious that his brief time as a human had made Castiel more at ease with simple little human tasks. Dean didn't realize he'd been frozen in the middle of the kitchen until a hand landed on his shoulder. Blue eyes watched him quietly. "Dean?"

'Yeah? Sorry Cas. I was just-" he shook his head and laughed a little to himself. Incredulous that he'd been caught staring at Castiel. Staring so long that the other had noticed and it was usually the other way around. "Forget it. Getting old or something." he offered a slight smirk but knew it hadn't fooled Castiel. The angel could see right through him far too easily.

Wordlessly Castiel watched his face before wrapping his arms around his hunter. He rested his chin against Dean's shoulder and waited for arms to slowly come up to hug him back. His face split into a small smile that grew when Dean's hold tightened. "Happy Birthday." he breathed out and enjoyed how warm Dean felt against him. Warm and alive and safe. He could see the way Dean's soul flashed lowly with happiness and pleasure. How it soothed along his borrowed grace and settled down into a relaxed state.

It wasn't a brief hug like the one he'd shared with Sam. Or even the previous ones with Dean in Purgatory and both Winchesters when he was dealing with the effects of taking on Sam's illness. This one was different. There was something  _more_  to it and neither of them noticed Sam watching them from the doorway. Lost in the simple act of comfort and affection. Castiel was the first to pull away and he could feel how Dean tried to cling just a little longer but let go. For someone who tried to be as tough as Dean did he was the most touch starved as Castiel had noticed over the years. Now they were right within each other's space, staring, and Castiel reached forward to touch Dean's cheek softly. Watched as green eyes widened in surprise but Dean leaned slightly into the touch.

He slowly shifted forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed their lips together. It was a soft and slow kiss that had Dean frozen at first. Shocked that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was kissing him in the middle of the kitchen. Kissing him after one of the longest hugs he'd ever received and it felt right. Everything about this felt right. He was in his  _home._ Sammy was safe and he'd slowly been building himself a family again. People who he cared about and they cared about him just as much. And things were finally settling into place around them without the violent wars raging. He finally started responding and leaned right into the warm hold with a sigh.

They broke for air and Dean felt a smile tugging at his lips. He felt light and happy. Warm and carefree as a low laugh bubbled up. It seemed to catch because his angel was grinning back. "That my birthday gift?" he joked lowly and watched the angel shake his head.

"No. We haven't had your party yet." Castiel's brow furrowed but Dean could see amusement in his eyes. "I was told there is cake, gifts and family. Sam helped me." he stepped back and that's when Dean realized someone else was there. Sam had a knowing look in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. Dean's mouth opened to protest. He didn't do birthdays but the look on both of their faces told him that wasn't the case this year. And as they sat down to eat he was kind of happy no one had explained to Cas his stance on birthdays.

He spent the rest of the day surrounded by those he cared about most in the world. Charlie and Jody showed up with packages and added them to the small pile that he'd never expected to see in the first place. They had bows and bright colored paper. There were birthday cards with his name on them. Things the Winchesters were not very well versed in but judging by the looks on everyone's faces it wasn't going to be the last time. Castiel kept the package he had for Dean close to him and refused to let the hunter shake it like he'd done with all the others. Smirking slightly when Dean actually tried pouting at him but he wouldn't budge. Sam had explained how his brother would try just about anything and Castiel knew that from experience himself.

Dean kept staring over at the box but he had to wait. Wait through cake and ice cream. Through everyone giving him hugs and wishing him well. Happy and relaxed as they joked. No fear of pain or death or monsters. His family surrounded him and Dean hadn't smiled like that in so long that his face had started to hurt. When everyone finally left he glanced over at Castiel to see the angel holding out the package. He took it and instead of ripping right into it he dragged Cas in for another kiss. Grinning against his angel's mouth and leaning into the warm touch wrapping around him once more. Dean realized he could get used to birthdays if this was what they were like.

**Author's Note:**

> You can simply imagine what was in the package...


End file.
